Please Forgive Me
by Anneliza
Summary: Arthur sees Francis with someone else and kicks him out. Francis says that it wasn't what it looks like but Arthur won't listen. Can he do anything to make Arthur believe him?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur was sitting in an armchair waiting.

It was nearly three in the morning and he had been there for several hours.

The front door rattled as someone on the other side unlocked it with a key.

A familiar figure stepped into the hall and started silently for the stairs.

He was concentrating so hard on making no sound that he didn't notice the emerald eyes watching him.

"Coming home a little late, aren't you?" Arthur asked as he flipped the lamp next to him on.

Francis nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Q-Quoi?" he managed as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Where have you been?"

Arthur tried to make it sound like he didn't really care, but it couldn't be more of the opposite.

"O-Oh you know. Just drinking some vin with mes amis."

Arthur crossed his arms.

"Really? Are you sure that's where you were?"

Francis nodded.

"Oui."

Arthur glared coldly at him.

"Liar! I saw you!"

Francis's eyes widened.

"I-It's not what it looked like!"

Arthur stood up and walked threateningly towards him.

"It's not? So you mean I didn't see you driving a woman to lunch and then dining with her?" He raised an eyebrow. "Who did I see? What is Gilbert? Antonio?"

"N-Non. It was-."

"You admit it!" Arthur glared full force at Francis. "How could you? We've been together for years! We have our boys! You promised you had changed!"

Francis took a step away from the angry Brit.

"Arthur! Cher! Let me explain!"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I've had enough! You've been sneaking around for months now! I finally found out why!" He put his hands on his face and his voice quieted as tears started to slip out of his eyes. "I always knew that you wouldn't be able to stay with just one person. You've never been able to follow monogamy. It's just not the way you are. I wished so dearly that you would finally stop chasing other people, but I guess you just couldn't do it."

Francis felt his heart break.

He walked over to Arthur and put his arms around the sobbing man.

"No!" Arthur yelled and beat at Francis's chest. "Get off of me! Don't think that you can make everything okay by holding me!"

The French nation let go slightly fearfully.

Arthur had never pushed him away when he was upset. Never.

"I want you out!" he managed to shout between tears. "I want you out of my house and I never want to see you again! You get out and never come back! I'm getting a divorce and the boys will stay with me! They don't need to have their minds polluted by all the boisterous sex!"

Francis didn't move.

He couldn't.

The two of them often argued for fun, but sometimes they had real fights. However, he had never been kicked out before. Arthur would always apologize within a few hours and say that he had been childish. Francis would say he was sorry too and pull the smaller man into his arms and just hold him.

"Please don't do zis," he begged. "You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly! The three of us weren't enough for you! You needed more!" He pushed Francis towards the door. "Get out! And stay away from all of us!"

Francis could only stare as Arthur forced him outside and locked the door.

Only the other side he could hear Arthur crying his heart out.

"Arthur," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Arthur remained sitting against the door, weeping, until two small, blond heads peeked around the corner.<p>

"Dad?" the older one asked. "What happened?"

The younger one peered around.

"Where's Papa?"

Arthur looked up at his boys.

"He's gone. And he's not coming back."

Both boys gasped.

"Why? Why isn't Papa coming home?" the smaller one whimpered.

Arthur held his arms out and the two boys ran to him.

He pulled them close and tried to comfort them.

"He's not coming home because of something he did. I'm very upset with him and I don't want him here. If you see him anywhere, you're to stay away. The two of us are splitting up and you're going to stay with me. I know I can't make the amazing meals you're used to, but it will have to do."

The little boys stared at him.

"What did Papa do?" Matthew asked nervously.

Arthur shook his head.

"You're too young to fully understand. I'll explain it to you when you're older."

"But I miss Papa," Matthew whispered.

Arthur stiffened.

"It's late. You should be in bed."

He made sure the boys were secure in his arms before he stood up and carried them to their room.

* * *

><p>Francis stumbled his way to Antonio's house in a daze.<p>

He knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened after about five minutes to reveal Antonio in only a robe.

"Quién es?" he asked as he tried to see who was on the other side. "Oh mi amigo! Francis! What brings you here at this time?"

"Arthur kicked me out. He saw me with Anna."

Antonio stared at him.

"Inglaterra kicked you out? Really?"

Francis nodded sadly.

Antonio stepped out of the way.

"Come on in. I shall set up your bed for you."

"Merci. Is Romano here?"

Antonio nodded.

"Lovi and I were actually a little busy."

"I can tell. I know where ze guest room is. Shall I let you get back to him? He does not like being interrupted or ignored."

"Gracias. See you in the morning."

Antonio scampered back to Lovino while Francis walked into his room and collapsed on the bed.

He would do anything to get Arthur to talk to him again, but it would have to wait until morning. He needed his rest, especially with how angry the man was and his tendency to throw things.

* * *

><p>AN: A new story? Could it be possible?<p>

It is! And unfortunately it has a sad beginning. It will get better though!

Okay so! Arthur was running errands around town, when he saw Francis with a woman in his car. Since he was curious, he followed them to a restaurant and saw them have lunch.

That's a basic background for you if you didn't already understand that.

Anyway! See ya soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Francis went home at ten the next morning.

He knocked on the door for hours, but Arthur refused to let him in.

"Arthur! Cher! Mon amour!" he called. "Please open ze door! Just let explain!"

"No! Go away!"

"But cher!"

"Stop calling me that! Go back to Paris already!"

"At least let me see mes garcons!"

"They aren't yours! They're in my custody! And only mine! We aren't married and I always suspected that this might happen so I have full custody and you have none! You've always just been the man 'Dad' fights with and used to love!"

The words stabbed Francis's heart like a knife.

"Don't say zat cher! You still love me! I know you do! I still love you too! Just open ze door and I can make you understand!"

"No! It's not going to work, frog! It's over!"

Francis knew that Arthur had moved away from the door but he was frozen to the spot.

* * *

><p>Eventually he managed to get off the front porch and into Antonio's car.<p>

The Spaniard had let him borrow his car when he had decided to beg outside his house.

He sat in the car and tried to decide where to go.

According to his watch it was almost three.

Almost time for pre-school to let out.

If he couldn't see Arthur, he needed to see his kids.

* * *

><p>Alfred and Matthew were playing together on the lawn while they waited.<p>

Francis parked a little way away and got out.

He had almost reached his kids when they saw him approaching.

"Papa!" they yelled happily and ran towards him.

Francis smiled warmly and kneeled down with his arms spread.

The boys threw themselves at him and he hugged them tightly.

All three were smiling and laughing until the happy picture was shattered by a teacher appearing.

"Excuse me, sir? May I talk to you?"

Francis looked up at her and nodded.

He followed the woman into her classroom with his boys trailing behind him.

She stopped and faced the boys.

"Alfred? Matthew?"

"Yes Miss Angela?"

"Could you wait in the hall for a few minutes?"

"But we wanna be with Papa!" Alfred whined.

The teacher bent down until she was on-level with the pouting boy.

"Alfred. It is very important that I talk to your 'Papa'. Can you stay here and guard the door?"

Alfred nodded.

"Yeah!" he yelled.

"What will I do Miss Angela?" Matthew asked quietly.

"You can help your brother." She tussled his hair and he laughed. "Make sure you protect Kuma."

Matthew's eyes widened at the thought of someone stealing his bear and clutched it tightly.

The teacher smiled at them before standing up.

She turned back to Francis.

"Shall we go in?"

Francis nodded again and walked into the classroom.

"Please have a seat." The teacher pointed to set of chairs.

"D'accord."

Francis sat down on a tiny chair and waited patiently.

"Are you really those boys' father?" she demanded suddenly.

"Oui. Zose are mes fils."

The teacher was watching him.

"Then are you Arthur's partner? He's told me about you at our meetings. He said you were French and a very good cook."

Francis felt guilty.

He hadn't known about any conferences.

"He also said that you were very busy so he would attend the meetings alone." She took a breath and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet to you. I'm Miss Angela and I teach your sons. I've wanted to meet you for a long time."

"Merci. I have wanted to meet ze person teaching mes fils. I'm-"

"FRANCIS!"

Arthur burst into the room, face red with anger.

"Bonjour cher."

"Don't start that again!" he raged. "Do you remember what I told you this morning at all!"

"Oui."

"Then why are you here? I told you that Alfred and Matthew are MY sons! Not yours!"

"Zen why do zey call me 'Papa'?"

"Because that's what we told them! Back when we believed we'd be together forever!"

"I still believe zat!"

"Well stop! I want you out of our lives! I want you gone!"

"I don't! You don't know all of ze facts! If you would just listen I could explain it to you!"

"I've listened to you for years! I'm done with it! I'm done with you!"

Arthur broke out into angry tears again.

"Cher. I don't want to be done with you. Je t'aime! Je t'aime, Arthur! Je t'aime avec mon entier coeur! Doesn't zat mean anyzing?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Not anymore."

Francis slumped to his knees.

Arthur turned to the teacher.

"Good afternoon Miss Angela. I see you've met Francis. However, he's no longer a part of our lives so it doesn't matter. I'm sorry you had to see such a scene but he won't leave us alone. Would it be okay if Alfred and Matthew waited in here until I can pick them up?" He shot a look at Francis. "I don't want them to get distracted."

The teacher stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you. I shall be taking them home now."

Arthur walked out of the room and picked up his sons.

"Where are we going Daddy?" Alfred asked.

"Home."

"Why isn't Papa coming with us?"

"I've told you before. He's no longer welcome."

Arthur carried the boys all the way back to the car and buckled them into their car seats.

He climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Daddy?"

"What is it Matthew?"

"I miss Papa. I want to see him."

"Me too!" Alfred called. "Can't you stop fighting with him?"

Arthur turned around in his seat to face the boys.

"I know you love Francis, but he did something that I can't forgive him for. I don't want to see him anymore."

The boys stared at him sadly.

"Can he visit us if you're not around?"

Arthur felt hurt that his kids would rather be with Francis than him.

"Do you want me to drop you off at Antonio's house and you can stay with Francis?"

The boys' faces brightened.

"Could we Daddy?"

Arthur tried to conceal his hurt feelings.

"Of course. If you consider him your father, why don't you just stay with him?"

Alfred and Matthew's eyes widened.

"What did we do Daddy?"

Arthur turned around and wiped his eyes.

"Nothing. I'll just take you to Antonio's house and leave you there."

The boys looked at each other before unbuckling their seatbelts and climbing up to Arthur.

"Don't cry Daddy! We love you too!"

They hugged him tightly and started crying too.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh no! Arthur finally got through to Francis! He's crushed!<p>

D: You didn't have to be that mean Arthur. Francis isn't very strong. Emotionally or otherwise.

And the boys still love him and want to be around him! What is Arthur going to do about that?

We'll see soon! I have to finish writing the next chapter and then we'll know!

See ya then!


	3. Chapter 3

When Arthur arrived home, the phone was ringing.

"Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath. "Can't I have one moment of peace?" He picked up the ringing nuisance. "Hello?"

"Hola Arthur! Como estas?"

Arthur sighed.

"Hello Antonio. I'm fine. How are-?"

"Don't lie to me, mi amigo. I know that you're upset."

"I'm not upset!"

"Si. You are. If you weren't upset you wouldn't have kicked Francis out."

'Damn that Spainard! He knew everything!'

"But you're not the only one that's upset. Francis is miserable."

"Yeah yeah. I bet he told you to say that."

"No. Francis is out right now."

"Picking up women?" Arthur asked scathingly.

"No."

"Well where is he then?"

"He's missing. He said he was going to drown his sorrows, but I couldn't find him at any bar."

Arthur was surprised.

Whenever Francis was upset he would go get drunk with his friends.

And what Arthur had done would definitely have upset him.

"Really?"

"Si. I have no idea where he is."

"How upset was he? Compare to…you know."

"Worse," Antonio said simply.

"Worse?"

"Si. I've never seen him this down before. It's like no matter what I do, it doesn't make a dent." Antonio stopped and Arthur knew what was coming and dreaded it. "You need to talk to him."

"Why do I need to?"

"Because Francis loves you. If it doesn't come from you, nothing will work."

"But I don't know where to find him! Nor do I want to see him! Do you know what he did?"

"Si. And I also know what he DIDN'T do."

Arthur was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that he never slept with that woman."

Arthur was silent.

"Mi amigo? You still there?"

Arthur swallowed.

"Y-Yeah. I'm still here. How do you know that he didn't sleep with her?"

"Because Francis was only talking to her. She had something he wanted and was trying to get it. All he did was take her to lunch to discuss some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Business. For France."

"Why do you know this?"

"Francis told me himself. I know that women too. I was the one who introduced her to Francis."

Arthur was still.

"Y-You introduced them?"

"Si. I knew she had what he was looking for."

"Are you sure?"

"Si."

"Then why was he out until three in the morning?"

"Ah." Antonio sounded uncomfortable. "That would be Gilbert's and my fault. We were getting drinks and got rather drunk. We thought it would be funny if we ditched him on the side of the road and he would have to walk home."

Arthur was shocked.

"Y-You ditched him? And the reason he took so long to get home was because he had to walk?"

"Si."

"Why didn't he call me to pick him up?"

"Well…" Antonio sounded even more uncomfortable. "We had his phone. It was in Gilbert's pocket when we dumped him."

"You could have gotten him killed you bloody idiot! Why would you do that?"

"I told you that we were drunk!"

Something suddenly struck Arthur.

"Wait a moment. You said that he was worse than before, right?"

"Si. He just moped around the house all day after he got back from the school."

"And you said that he 'was going to drown his sorrows', correct?"

"Si. I don't see what you're getting at though."

"When did you last see him?"

"About an hour ago."

"Can you watch Alfred and Matthew for me? I need to find Francis before he does something stupid!"

"Sure. I will be there soon. Adiós!"

Arthur threw the phone down and ran upstairs.

"Alfred! Matthew!" he called desperately.

They appeared at once.

"What is it Daddy? What's wrong?"

Arthur kneeled down to look into the boys' faces.

"I have to go. Antonio is coming over to watch you. Wait in your room until he gets here. Don't open the door for anyone else! Do you understand?"

They nodded.

"Yes Daddy," they said in unison.

"Good boys," Arthur said as he hugged them. "Antonio will use his secret knock so you know it's him. Be good while I'm gone."

They hugged him back.

"We will Daddy."

"I have to go now. I don't know when I'll be back, but Antonio will take good care of you until I'm home."

"Where are you going?" Matthew asked.

"I'm going to find your Papa."

"So you're not mad at him anymore?"

"No Matthew. I'm furious with him. He's going to do something foolish and I need to stop him before he does. He keeps saying that I don't know the whole story so I'm going to find it out."

He stood up.

"Goodbye boys."

"Bye Daddy!"

Arthur made sure his passport was in his pocket before he left the house.

* * *

><p>Arthur hurried to the ticket counter.<p>

"I need a ticket for the next flight to Paris!"

"Well there's only one seat left for a flight that leaves in an hour," the woman behind the counter said.

"An hour? I can't wait that long! If I don't get to Paris immediately, I'm going to lose my children's parent!"

The woman looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, but I that's the best I can do."

"Isn't there any way you can bend a rule? I'm an important dignitary!"

"You are? Do you have any form of Identification?"

Arthur pulled out a card and gave it to the woman.

Her eyebrows rose in amazement as she turned to look back at him.

"I believe there is something I can do Mr. Kirkland."

"There is? What is it?"

The woman winked.

"I can get you a private jet."

Arthur stared at her.

"R-Really?"

She nodded.

"H-How much will it cost?"

"Seventeen hundred pounds."

Arthur paled.

That would be a big cut to his wallet, but he would be able to manage.

He pulled out a credit card and handed it to the woman.

"Have a good flight. You should be in Paris in about an hour."

"Thank you."

Arthur retrieved his credit card and ran to security.

* * *

><p>Arthur dashed out of the airport in Paris and climbed into a cab.<p>

"Me prendre à Pont des Arts aussi rapidement que vous le pouvez!" he shouted at the driver.

The driver jumped and sped into the road.

Arthur tried to peer out the window as they drove, but the pouring rain impeded his view.

"STOP!" he yelled as he saw a figure standing on the bridge.

The driver skidded to a stop.

"FRANCIS!" Arthur screamed as he jumped out of the cab.

The figure slowly turned to him.

"Oh," he said in a monotone voice. "Allo Arthur. Fancy seeing you here."

"Don't talk to me like that! Are you seriously going to kill yourself over two little boys?"

"Non."

"Then why are you up there?"

"Because of you."

Arthur took a shocked step back.

"M-Me? What about me?"

Francis sighed.

"You don't believe how much I love you. Nor do you love me anymore." He turned back to the bridge.

"Don't do this Francis! If you die, millions of Frenchman will die! Don't you care about them at all? These are your people! You can't just wipe France off the map like that!"

"You don't get it Arthur! You've never known how much you meant to me! Joan was nozing compared to you! Nozing!"

Arthur stared at him.

"R-Really?"

"Oui! You were my whole world! And you ruined it in minutes because you wouldn't listen!" He stepped to the edge of the bridge. "Goodbye Arthur. Tell Alfred and Matthew zat I love zem."

And with that he stepped off the bridge.

"FRANCIS!"

* * *

><p>AN: FRANCIS! NOOOO!<p>

Ah mah gosh! Francis jumped off the bridge! He killed himself because Arthur wouldn't love him anymore!

Nuuu!

But you can look up the French yourself, as usual. Sorry about that but I think it's easier to have two tabs open and just flip back and forth rather than scroll to the bottom and back up. You see the ending before you get there and it just spoils it. Like how I accidentally read the last page of the last Harry Potter trying to figure out how many pages it was. *tears*

Anyway! I'm gonna take a nap, (because I didn't sleep last night writing this for you!), do some hamework, then type up the next chapter which I wrote in class today.

See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

_"You were my whole world! And you ruined it in minutes because you wouldn't listen!" He stepped to the edge of the bridge. "Goodbye Arthur. Tell Alfred and Matthew zat I love zem."_

_And with that he stepped off the bridge._

_"FRANCIS!"_

Francis fell from the bridge like a stone.

He crashed into the water and let it pull him under.

Blissful peace was just about to take over when he felt a hand grab his and try and drag him upward.

He opened his eyes to see Arthur.

Francis was confused as to why Arthur was in the water with him and the other man took his hesitation to force him up.

His face burned when the cold air hit him and he looked around.

Arthur was nowhere to be seen.

"Arthur?"

No response.

"Arthur!"

Feeling slightly panicked, Francis dove under the water to look for the other nation.

He saw a faint spot of blond and swam lower.

Arthur was trying to kick back to the surface but one of his legs wasn't moving.

His eyes closed and he stopped struggling.

Francis grabbed the man around the middle and headed for the surface quickly.

Arthur had faded out of consciousness before they were halfway to the top.

His head burst through the water and he dragged Arthur's head above the surface too.

The bank was about a hundred meters away.

It took him a little while to reach the shore, but finally Francis managed and shoved Arthur's body on before climbing out himself.

The rain continued to pour on him as he stared at Arthur's face.

His eyes were closed lightly and he was breathing faintly.

Francis pulled him onto his lap and sat on the bank as tears started to join the rain.

Arthur slowly woke up.

"Wha-? Where am I?"

He realized that someone's arms were around him and started to try and beat him off.

"Let go of me! Let go!"

"Arthur! Calm down! It's moi!"

Arthur stopped and peered up at him.

"Francis?"

"Oui."

Arthur kept staring at him for a moment before he started hitting him again.

"Ow! Arthur! Stop it!"

"No! You bloody git! Why would you do that? You fucking idiot! You could have killed millions of innocent people! You could have ruined our boys' lives! What the hell is wrong with you? How are you possibly that selfish?"

"Why are you so mad?"

Francis noticed that Arthur was crying again and held him tighter.

Arthur stopped hitting him and just cried.

"You moron! Don't ever do that again! Don't you dare scare me like that!"

"You were scared?"

"Of course I was! You were going to be gone! Forever! I can't stand that!"

Francis was confused.

"If you don't want me gone, zen why did you kick me out?"

"Because I was mad! You cheated on me! I didn't want you to still love you after that so I wanted you out of my life so I could get over you!" Arthur was sobbing now. "But seeing you on that bridge…my heart was broken again! I didn't want you gone! I want you to be with me forever! With me and our boys!"

"O-Our boys? I zought zat zey were YOUR boys."

Arthur shook his head.

"You're their dad. Not biologically or legally, but they consider you their Papa so you are. I want you to be. They love you and you're a good father." Arthur looked away. "Please come home."

Francis was shocked but he shook his head.

"Non."

Arthur snapped back to look at him.

"No? Why not?"

"I do not wish to come back to a house you own."

Arthur's eyes widened and turned away again.

"F-Fine. Then don't come home, you bloody git. Stay with Antonio."

Francis took his chin and made him look into his face.

"Zat's not what I'm saying, cher. I want to provide for you. Not ze other way around. I want you to just take care of Alfred and Matthew while I help and take care of ze house. We can live off of ze money our countries make like usual. I don't want you to work. I want you to always be around."

"You want a lot of things Francis, but you can't have them all. You can't afford a house for one."

"Oui , je peux et je ne."

"How?"

"I've been saving up for a long time and it's finally ready."

"R-Really?"

"Oui. Zat meeting you saw was a celebration. Zat woman I was with was a realtor zat was helping me."

Arthur paled.

"S-She was?"

Francis nodded.

"Antonio bought his house from her and he recommended her to me."

Arthur felt so stupid.

Francis had been sneaking around so Arthur wouldn't know he was looking at houses.

"Francis…I'm so sorry. I can't believe I overreacted and that…that…"

He couldn't finish.

The picture of Francis falling off the bridge still burned his heart with fear.

"I know cher. It did look bad. If you had just let me explain, all of zis could have been avoided."

Arthur was crying again so Francis pulled him closer to his chest.

The man buried his face in his shoulder and let all his worries and fears out.

Everything was going to be fine now that Francis was back.

Francis stroked his hair and made shushing noises.

"Il est très bien. Il est très bien, amour. Rien d'autre n'est jamais vous blesser encore une fois, parce que je serai toujours là pour vous protéger. Je sera toujours de votre côté. Je t'aime."

Arthur slowly stopped crying and when Francis looked down, he saw that he had fallen asleep.

He smiled at him and gently picked him up.

"Allons donc, amour. Il est tard. Et il pleut."

* * *

><p>AN: Muhahahaha! Francis isn't dead! He was just sad. And Arthur was too in love to let him die.<p>

But now they're back together again! And soon they can go home to the boys. Won't they be happy to see him? :D

Anyway! See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur woke up next to something warm.

Instinctively he curled up around it.

A low laugh greeted him and he opened his eyes.

"Bon matin, cher."

Arthur blinked a few times until his eyes focused on a man with wavy blind hair, a scuffy beard, and a huge smile.

Francis.

Arthur hugged him tightly.

"Francis!"

The man laughed again.

"I'm not going anywhere cher. Don't worry."

Arthur refused to let go of him.

"Unfortunately, neither of us brought a bag with us so we don't have a change of clothes, but we couldn't stay in zose wet clothes."

Arthur closed his eyes.

"Wait…so you mean…WE'RE NAKED?"

Francis nodded.

"Oui."

Arthur shot across the bed away from him and pulled the covers over his blushing face.

Francis grabbed the sheet and tried to pull it back but Arthur wouldn't let go.

"Oh come on cher. Zere's nozing I haven't already seen."

The tips of Arthur's ears turned pink.

"You know…zose were good times." He leaned close to a now scarlet ear. "And we're perfectly dressed for it. Want to have some fun?"

"Don't you dare," Arthur muttered.

"But cher!" Francis whined. "We still have une demi heure before ze clothes are done!"

Arthur grumbled something under his breath.

"What was zat cher?"

"I said fine. But only if you make it fast."

Francis grinned.

"D'accord. Merci."

* * *

><p>Arthur was lying comfortably in Francis's arms when he realized something.<p>

"What are you washing?"

"Hmm?" Francis opened an eye to look at him. "Oh. Our clothes of course. We need clean, dry clothes so we can go home."

"How did you get to a washing machine? Surely you didn't walk around town like that."

"Non. Zere are robes in ze bathroom." He pointed to a fluffy, white robe hanging off the back of a nearby chair. "I simply borrowed one."

"Where is the machine?"

"Inside the hotel. I was quick so I could make sure you were okay and avoid any people."

Arthur blushed.

He was about to say something when they heard a loud beep.

"Our clothes are done," Francis announced and slipped out of the bed.

"Don't go," Arthur begged as he grabbed Francis's arm. "You only just came back."

Arthur felt a little childish, but he didn't want to risk losing Francis again.

Francis laughed.

"I'll just be a moment, cher. And zen I'll be right back."

Arthur slowly let go of Francis's arm and put his hands in his lap.

He watched Francis put the robe back on and turn to him.

"Stay here," he ordered.

Arthur nodded and sat in the middle of the big bed.

"I'll be waiting," he whispered as Francis reached the door.

Francis smiled at him before walking out.

* * *

><p>The pair decided to take the EuroStar back to England instead of flying.<p>

They had been apart for so long that they wanted time to just be together.

Not only that, but they also got to pass through the countrysides of both their nations.

At one point, the tracks actually ran through some land Francis owned which always amused him.

They headed for their train and Francis helped him climb on board.

Arthur blushed and followed him to their seats.

Francis led him into the Premium section and gestured for him to sit down.

There were two seats across from each other with a table in the middle.

Francis knew how sick Arthur got when he traveled backwards and made him sit in the forward facing seat.

"Thank you Francis."

Francis smiled and nodded sitting across from him.

He reached under the table and took Arthur's hand.

Arthur blushed again and covered it up by looking out the window until it passed.

He was grateful that Francis held his hand under the table so no one would notice the two males showing affection.

* * *

><p>When Arthur and Francis walked through the door, Alfred and Matthew ran down the stairs to see who was there.<p>

Arthur had called Antonio from the train to say that they would be home soon and that he could leave.

"Daddy! Papa!" the boys yelled happily.

They jumped around at the men's feet in excitement.

"Daddy! You brought Papa home! Does that mean you're not fighting with him anymore?"

Arthur nodded.

"We've made up. And he's not going to leave again."

"Yay!"

Francis kneeled down and pulled the boys into his arms.

"Bonjour les garçons. J'ai manqué vous."

"We've missed you too Papa! Daddy was so sad without you!"

Francis turned to look at Arthur who was blushing.

"Is zis true Arthur?"

He smirked.

Arthur blushed darker.

"Of course not. Kids say the darndest things."

Francis laughed and turned back to the boys.

"I have a surprise for you, but we can't see it until tomorrow."

Alfred and Matthew's eyes widened.

"Really Papa? What is it?"

Francis shook his head.

"I can't tell you. You'll have to wait."

The boys pouted.

"Aww man."

Francis stood up with the boys in his arms.

"Shall we go play?"

The boys nodded.

Francis turned to Arthur.

"Is it okay if I play with zem outside?"

He waited to see if Arthur would give him permission or not.

Arthur nodded.

"Go ahead. Just make sure that no one gets hurt."

"D'accord."

Francis carried the boys outside and the three started to play tag.

He purposely let himself get caught and chased the boys around while they screamed and laughed.

Arthur stood in the doorway and watched them like a mother, smiling the whole time.

* * *

><p>They stayed outside until it got dark.<p>

"It's time for bed!" Arthur called.

Francis turned to him and smiled to show that he had heard.

While he was distracted, the boys tackled him to the ground.

Francis laughed in surprise then genuine happiness.

The boys climbed on top of him and pinned him down.

"Look Daddy!" Alfred yelled. "We caught the bad guy!"

Arthur laughed and walked over to him.

"He's been very bad. How should we punish him?"

"We could tie him up so he can never leave us again," Matthew said quietly with a frown.

Francis and Arthur stared at Matthew.

"Yeah! Like they do to the bad guys in the movies!" Alfred added.

"Well it's time for bed," Arthur said quickly. "Why don't you two go get changed?"

"Okay Daddy."

They walked into the house and Arthur waited for them to go upstairs before turning to Francis.

"See? They missed you so much. How would I have been able to explain your death to them? They love you."

Francis looked at the ground.

"I know zat cher. But I couldn't handle not being able to see zem. I love zem also."

Arthur sighed and held a hand out.

Francis took it and instead of letting him pull him up, he pulled the smaller man down on top of him.

Arthur turned scarlet.

"F-Francis!" he stuttered.

"I can't help it, cher."

He kissed Arthur.

"Eww!" Alfred yelled from an upstairs window. "I thought you guys were gonna tuck us in! Not kiss!"

Arthur hid his face in Francis's chest.

Francis laughed.

"Don't worry mon fils! We'll be zere soon!"

"Okay! But hurry up!"

Alfred pouted for a moment before shutting the window.

Francis pet the top of Arthur's head.

"Shall we go in?"

Arthur nodded.

"We should say goodnight."

Francis smiled and kissed him one last time before standing up and pulling Arthur inside.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Francis is back and the boys are so happy to see him! And Arthur loves him so much!<p>

Did you like the implication? XD Arthur loves Francis (and feels so bad) enough to do it in a hotel.

Only one chapter left! And it''s most likely going to be a short one. Just an epilogue basically.

Anyway! See ya soon!


	6. Chapter 6

The car stopped outside a beautiful house and two small boys jumped out.

Following them in awe was Arthur.

"Y-You bought this?" he asked in amazement.

Francis appeared next to him and slipped an arm around his waist.

"Oui. I saved up a long to buy it for you, mon cher."

Arthur blushed and buried his face in his lover's shoulder.

"Do you want to see the inside, amour?"

For an answer, he received a small nod against his shoulder.

The French nation laughed.

"D'accord. Let's go." He turned to the boys running around in the yard. "Mes enfants? We're going inside. Want to come and see your new rooms?"

The two skidded to a stop and nearly ran into each other.

"We get our own rooms?" Alfred asked in amazement.

Francis nodded.

"Oui. Zis house has four bedrooms. Your Daddy and I shall have one, you can have one, Alfred, and mon petit Mathieu can have one. Ze last one will be for guests."

"Like Uncle Antonio and Lovino?" Matthew whispered.

Francis nodded again.

"Oui. And Uncle Gilbert."

Arthur stiffened.

The man next to him noticed.

"Quoi?"

"That git is NOT staying at our house."

Francis grinned.

"Zat 'git' as you so kindly called him is one of mes meilleurs amis. And since I bought ze house I get to decide who can stay and who can't."

Arthur glared at him.

"I only just let you come back. Don't push it."

Francis kissed his cheek.

"D'accord, but zis IS my house."

The Englishman sighed.

"Fine. No longer than three days though. I don't want him around our boys too long."

"Deal!"

Francis smiled brightly and led the three blonds inside.

"Whoa…" Alfred said in a whisper as he looked around.

Arthur stared at him.

It was definitely the quietest the small boy had been since he was born.

"How did you do that?" he asked the man next to him.

"Do what?"

"You shut Alfred up."

Francis pulled Arthur closer.

"He's just excited and happy." He leaned towards the man who instantly started blushing again. "Somezing I hope to make you soon aussi."

He winked.

Arthur closed his eyes tightly.

Chuckling to himself at the sight, Francis looked down to see that Matthew was frozen to the spot with awe.

He picked up the boy gently.

"Quel est le problème?"

"Est-ce vraiment nos, Papa?"

Francis nodded.

"Oui. Let's go find your room, d'accord?"

Matthew smiled and made himself comfortable against one shoulder while Arthur leaned against the other.

The small group traveled upstairs to find Alfred waiting for them.

"There you are! What took you so long? I've been waiting forever!"

"Désolé, mon petit. We were just talking." Alfred's pout lessened. "Did you find a room you like?"

"No. I wanted Mattie to choose first."

Matthew grinned sheepishly.

"Merci Alfred."

He turned to look at his Papa who understood and set him down.

Alfred instantly took Matthew's hand and the two ran off to find a room for the younger boy.

Watching the boys run off, the adults smiled warmly.

"Do you think Alfred is finally starting to mature?" Arthur asked.

Francis snorted.

"Not likely but I think he's just happy zat zings are back to normal."

Arthur sighed happily in response and leaned close to Francis.

In turn, Francis pulled Arthur into his arms properly.

He led the younger man down the stairs to a large bedroom.

"Zis is ours," he announced. "Zere's a strong lock on ze door, soundproof walls, and a convenient security system so we can check on all ze rooms and nos enfants."

Arthur hugged Francis tightly.

"This is perfect. Thank you so much."

Francis pet the top of Arthur's head.

"De rien. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" He raised his head to look up at his lover. "And I love you, so much. Je t'aime, Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. François Bonnefoi. MY France. The French Republic. République française. And I never want you to leave me again. Or our boys. Not now that you realize how much I need you."

Francis smiled brightly.

"Je t'aime aussi. I love you too, Arthur. Mon Angleterre. My England. My dear and stubborn Britain. Vous avez mon coeur et personne d'autre sera jamais. I need you too." He kissed the smaller blond's forehead and whispered in his ear, "And you can never get rid of me again."

* * *

><p>AN: I finally got around to finishing this! And I LOVE IT! :D<p>

I was trying to decide if I wanted to make chapter 5 the last chapter or not but I'm glad I wrote this one. It's soooo cute! Arthur and Francis are back together and the family is complete!

Yay! *jumps around in a happy dance* Anyway I'm going to-! *crashes and falls asleep because it's like 1:15 in the morning and even though I'm at my sis's house I still need to get stuff done tomorrow (i.e. practicing my solo) so I'll work more tomorrow on my neglected stuff!*

Good night everyone! XD


End file.
